bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Niños de Izanami: Culminación
Children of Izanami: Climax Act I Horrors and Nightmares, a Dark Truth Revealed "In my years, I have witnessed and experienced pain of nearly all degrees." At her desk, Avaron sat with a lit cigarette in her mouth and a paper in her hands. Her narrowed eyes scanned over its contents with a slightly frustrated look. Though she appeared to be skimming, she was actually taking in every word written on the sheet. After several seconds of reading, she put the paper down and gave a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. She lowered her head, keeping her pose for a minute. "I have seen the mother hold her child as it died in her arms. I've seen my own comrades get slaughtered like animals on the field. War displayed every bit of it to me without regret or mercy, and I've somehow managed to push myself through it all and still keep strong. But I've never seen or experienced something so fucked up as this. I thought it to be nothing more than some faux religion that could be ignored. But it's true... every bit of it is true... and it's coming into fruition." Slowly, she reached underneath her desk to pull out an HCA-50 Kidō Pistol, placing it within its respective sheath and standing up. "I can accept that..." She placed her hands in her pockets, calmly walking out the door. "But I never knew that it was the fellow student I trained beside that caused it. Well... maybe I did, but I never thought it would turn out to be this way. Oh, well... serves me right for getting my hopes up." "Let's get this over with..." She muttered, her cigarette flitting around in her mouth as she made her way towards the office of Taka Nakanome. "-DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!" Taka's voice reverberated his office, as a thin cloud of smoke gathered and hovered around eye level, as he had been smoking and hadn't stopped since he came to his office, making a number of calls and looking over a large strategic layout map of Yuurei Okouku. There was a lapse of silence as Taka heard the caller's response, before he slammed a fist into his desk, nearly indenting his knuckles into the cheap countertop, "I don't give a Damn about morale! Where the hell did the ENEMY go?! You don't surround and bombard an entire city then just leave! I want a report on this ASAP! Do you hear me?!" After a brief line of response, Taka slammed his phone onto the reciever so that it rang out in a nearly painful sound, roaring out, "DAMMIT TO HELL!" "Holy hell, Taka. What did Lady Luck do to piss you off?" The door had opened up, revealing Avaron casually leaning against the doorway. Her arms were folded across her chest and her legs were crossed, a casually neutral expression on her face. Her cigarette was at the corner of her mouth, the smoke trailing into the sky. From the "do you mean" to the slamming of the phone", she had heard him vent frustrations out on an unfortunate subordinate. But by now, it wasn't new news to her. "This whole war fucked up," Taka ran his gloved hand through his hair as he slumped onto his worn and weathered leather chair, leaning against it as he grabbed his halfway smoked cigarette from the ash tray to take another whiff, as he had already a good dozen stubs resting on them, three of them fresher than the rest, "I fight a enemy who's sole purpose is to create a utopia, something every f'ing being desires, but in order to do that, they have to F'ing kill this city. Why?! The Hell I should know!" He then turned and swiveled over to look at Avaron with his single eye, slightly glimmering with yellow light with the built-in optic on his left eye, before taking the cig and pointing his forefingers offhandedly at her, "and you know somethin else screwed up? Not only has nearly every FREAKING Sector has taken casualties in sense or another, leaving Commander Sonoda's of Sector 3's completely free of casualties, but the enemy suddenly decided to play hide-&-F'ing-seek!" "Yeah..." The smile faded from Avaron's face at the mention of Kenta. She closed her eyes and sighed, pushing herself from the doorway. However, she still kept her spot. "I've heard about the sudden enemy retreat by my own subordinates. Normally, I would be taken by surprise by this sudden and illogical change of tactics, but under these circumstances..." She took a look behind her. "Have you been outside recently?" "Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten," Taka began as he swiveled his chair over to his drawn down shades, promptly pulling it down once before letting it roll up, showing a perfect view of the unholy "crosses" in the distance, "I have a fan-f'ing-tastic view of a giant obilisk that looks like it was shipped straight from Hell's post office! Though I'm pretty sure all we need now is a mountain of corpses, some fire and brimstone, and we got Armageddon!" Taka let his arms fall to his sides before sighing, turning around to look at Avaron fully with a serious disposition now, crossing his arms, "Honestly, Avaron, I thought this was going to be some sort've sacrilidgeous "Holy War" that the humans had during their crusades. They'd come in, wage their petty crusade with their countless minions until they gave up and realized their gods aren't real. Now after the things I've seen and the stuff that's been happening...I dunno," he puffed another cloud of smoke into the air, before reengaging eye contact with his superior and comrade, asking her in a tired voice, "was there some more bad news you wanted to tell me, asides the obvious new view out my window?" "Extremely bad news." Closing the door behind her, Avaron walked towards one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat down, folding her hands in her lap. "The entire underground shelter has been turned into an executing ground. I just got word that some members of Sector 3 have been slaughtering civilians and using the underground shelter as a means to escape the watch of the rest of our sectors. As of now, the population of the capital city's been reduced to nothing more than dozens."